


Feels Like The First Time

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne shows off a little and introduces Yusuf to 'Arty'.





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Cross dressing".
> 
> Bringing back Ariadne's suit and strap-on because we all need a little more of it in our lives.

 

Yusuf stripped off his shirt as soon as they were inside Ariadne’s apartment. She kissed his belly and ushered him to the bedroom. 

 

“I’ll be back. Don’t have too much fun without me,” she said with a wink before disappearing into her bathroom. 

 

Yusuf stripped his soiled trousers off, but kept his underwear on. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water, drinking half of one before taking the others to the bedroom. 

 

Ariadne’s closet door was open but she was back in the bathroom. He could see her shadow moving under the door.  

 

Yusuf gave himself a stroke over his boxers, thinking about what was to come. Ariadne had always liked to play with his ass, often using fingers and toys on him, taking him to heights he didn’t think were possible. 

 

This was going to be something new. He couldn’t say he wasn’t excited. Eames has recounted his 40th birthday night, praising Ariadne’s abilities. At first Yusuf had been a tad jealous that Eames got that before he did but she quickly squashed that. She had told him while draped naked over his belly, that she would share it with him when she was ready, that it was more special with him. 

 

The thought that Ariadne was nervous to share that part of her baffled Yusuf. She knew that he would never judge her for her sexual appetites, just like she never judge him for being a little soft around the middle. 

 

Yusuf stretched across her purple satin comforter, the fabric cool against his heated skin. Maybe his mix up on the compound would turn out to be a wonderful thing for them. Oxytocin was also a pare bonding hormone, after all.

 

After a few more minutes, Yusuf’s attention was drawn away from his thoughts by a gentle clearing of the throat. 

 

Yusuf’s jaw dropped when he saw her. The suit she was in was a perfectly tailored men’s cut suit, the jacket giving her the illusion of a more masculine silhouette. She had pulled her hair away from her face, a bright red tie fitted closely around her neck. She stood with her back straight, chin lifted. 

 

“You look amazing,” Yusuf whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

Ariadne winked, slowly coming closer and reaching for Yusuf’s hand. “Finally I can show you how you make me feel.” She sighed as she pressed Yusuf’s hand against the firmness in her pants. 

 

Yusuf’s cock took notice, growing heavy as he explored the length of it. Ariadne smiled down at him as she pressed into his hand. 

 

“I got this special, so I could feel something close to how it feels to be inside someone. I’ll never really know but, this is good.” Ariadne leaned down and kissed him gently, scratching her nails through his beard. “Now, get on your knees.” 

 

Yusuf grinned as he sank to his knees in the soft carpet. Ariadne watched him as he worked the buttons of her pants. He worried his lip as he reached inside to slip strap on free. 

 

Ariadne dragged her thumb across Yusuf’s lips and he obediently parted them, his tongue sliding over the tip of her dick. 

 

Ariadne purred as he wrapped his hand around her length, giving it a firm pull. Yusuf did it again, watching Ariadne’s face as he did it. 

 

“Oh you are going to be so much fun,” Ariadne whispered, feeding her cock between Yusuf’s lips. She let him wet the tip before pulling it back out. 

 

“As much as I’d love to watch you suck my cock, I have other plans for tonight.” 


End file.
